The Winds Of Calling
by Invader Luna
Summary: Dib's personaility isn't so well. As a tornado leaves him unconcious in unbelieving state of mind, he sees things that will change his moodand life forever more.


~ Okay, this is actually the second chapter to Revenge of Pain. I have it uploaded separately because the first chapter wasn't very good and people who have read it won't bother to read the second chapter because they probably know the first chapter is bad. I hope this is better for you. ~ Luna  
  
--------------------------------------~~------------------------------------ ---------------  
  
All these young childhood memories, torture, the day Gaz had saved Dib's life, they nearly were forgotten into the past. The once young boy, Dib, was now eighteen years old. The wolf that protected Dib in his young childhood, MoonWolf, was ten years old. Normally, a wolf does not last that long in age. The violet haired girl, Gaz, was now seventeen years old. And Zim, we have no idea what-so-ever..  
  
The dark figure of a teenage boy walked down the rough, dry sidewalk hands in his trench coat pockets and the cuff of his coat hiding the lower part of his face. Dib would wander endlessly in his mind, it seemed to never stop, and he was so silent, and still with no friends.  
  
Suddenly whistling storm winds occurred quickly, Dib just seemed to ignore it. The winds then grew fierce, and even fiercer until they became horribly strong winds. Dib looked behind him seeing garbage cans being rolled about the street effortlessly from the force of the strong gusts that had just suddenly occurred. Dib found no trouble at all walking through the harsh wind, even when he knew it was dangerous. His trench coat blew strongly in the wind arising from the ground.  
  
~*~*  
  
The long violet haired girl looked out the window biting her lip worridly. She immediately pushed herself away from the window and to the door as she turned the knob opening it. MoonWolf ran aside Gaz to the door also and whined. Gaz called out loudly into the harsh winds, 'Dib!? Dib where are you!?'  
  
She knew the shouts were of no use and Dib was miles away. MoonWolf then whined louder than before and Gaz knelt down infront of him scratching his left ear gently. 'It's okay boy…'  
  
~*~*  
  
The eighteen-year-old looked up into the sky, which was now darkening. He wandered through the sky with his eyes until he spotted something terrifying, it was a dark funnel forming quicker than ever right above him- A tornado was forming and he didn't even have time to run. Dib took one step back slowly as he still stared up into the dark sky. He couldn't move- he was terrified so much that he couldn't move a muscle. The ground suddenly started to shake violently. The dark funnel started to reach to the ground and in an instant; it hit to the ground surprisingly infront of Dib. He was blown with a strong impact into a brick wall near a local park becoming severely unconscious.  
  
*~*~  
  
The violet haired teen gave her full attention to the television screen which showed a news reporter informing the weatherman to tell the urgent weather warning that was happening this very moment. A tornado warning alarm appeared near the bottom of the screen sounding a piercing beep through Gaz's ears. It rang through her ears repeatedly. Now she was afraid of Dib having a severe injury.  
  
*~*~  
  
Under piles of broken wood, Dib laid motionless. Blood ran down his forehead and arms. Feeling Dib's unconsciousness was like falling into a darkness of thoughts. Who knew what exact state of mind he was in at this very moment?  
  
*~*~  
  
Gaz finally had to search for her lost brother, along with MoonWolf of course whose nose was so keen. Gaz gathered MoonWolf's harness and leash as she walked over to him and knelt infront of him. She slid the harness over MoonWolf and clipped the leash to it quickly. What they did not think of because of being in such a hurry, was if Zim got to Dib first.  
  
*~*~  
  
In the depths of Zim's house down in his secretive lair, the irken noticed his rival's disappearance very well. 'The Dib human is missing.. His sister may have set out to find him, but I, Zim, will find him first..'  
  
An evil irken cackle echoed through the dark lair. Zim now had set out to find the injured, mellow, teen also, and he intended to beat Gaz there.  
  
*~*~  
  
Miles away, Dib had been found by the torturous irken first. Zim pulled out an irken device with flashing red lights surrounding it, he threw it hard at Dib and the injured teen was transported to Zim's lair. There, Dib had been placed upon an autopsy table strapped down with strong metal straps of iron. The iron straps nearly cut off the circulation in Dib's wrists.  
  
*~*~  
  
When in serious unconsciousness, it is a rumor that a person can see pictures or another world in their minds. It can happen depending on a person's personality. Dib was depressed-like and stand-offish. Here what Dib is seeing…  
  
A seen of Dib's young childhood appeared into Dib's mind. Tons of kids surrounded the young boy kicking him and calling him names like 'Demented big head freak'. This was telling Dib to have faith and trust in himself to make depression disappear and climb his way to achieving goals.  
  
The second image – A teenage boy and his family spending great time together was pictured in his mind. This signified to spend time with his family so in times of hardship, he would know somebody cared for him dearly.  
  
The third image showed a group of kids doing things like skateboarding, going to an amusement park and such, basically having fun. This told Dib to interact. Find the right people who understand you, and become great friends.  
  
*~*~  
  
Dib woke up, the visions had ended. Those images would make a great difference in his personality and help get his life better.  
  
Just then, the iron straps of metal were loose and became unscrewed from his struggling in his unconsciousness. This was the time to escape. Zim was out thinking of some way to too conquer Earth and end up in failure. Dib sat up slowly and put his hand over his forehead. His vision seemed blurry even when he had his glasses on- a side effect of unconsciousness. In a tired voice, Dib spoke to himself, 'How long was I out..? I can't remember what happened..'  
  
Images and thoughts ran through Dib's mind until he had remembered enough. 'That tornado made me unconscious.. Now I remember.'  
  
It wasn't long after until Dib realized where he was- Zim's lair. 'I got to get out of here..'  
  
Quickly he jumped off the autopsy table and ran over to the platform which led to the upper level of Zim's base. He stepped onto the platform and it rose to the house level steadily. He ran out the door seeing that it was night. Dib navigated his way through the pitch black darkness of night easily and got to his house. Turning the knob he opened the door and realized nobody was home. Quickly Dib glanced over to the calendar. 'I've been unconscious for a week! I'm probably reported missing.'  
  
Just then MoonWolf came bursting through the pet door and jumped up on Dib knocking him over onto the couch and licking his face. 'MoonWolf!'  
  
Dib yelled in excitement. Watching the knob on the door- it turned and opened. There stood a long violet haired teenage girl- Gaz. She jumped up immediately at the sign of Dib. 'Dib! You're here!'  
  
Quickly in response Dib spoke, 'Gaz!'  
  
Dib stood up. Gaz ran over to her brother and hugged him. 'Where have you been!?'  
  
'I got hit by the tornado… and let's just say I saw things that will change my life and personality forever..'  
  
  
  
End Of Chap. 2 


End file.
